BloodLust
by rolf-hitsugaya
Summary: Long ago, Vampires used to inhabit Soul Society. They were later exterminated, and no longer existed. But,they returned, those capable of spreading the infection, infected Toshiro Hitsugaya. How's Hinamori and Ichigo gonna help? Hitsuhina, Ichiruki


Finally, a new fic. This is my first time doing supernatural, so it might not come easy for me, so I ask for your help!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fact Or Fiction?**

_Long time ago... when Hitsugaya was shorter than he already is..._

"Not funny Sou-taicho." Hitsugaya glared at Yamamoto who was telling a story to the captains and lieutenants of gotei13. He forced them to listen to this story to get them adapted to the apparent history of vampires. Many thought they never existed in Soul Society, but only Yamamoto, who lived for 2000 years, has records of when they lived. The rest thought of this as a fairy tale.

_Long time ago... where Hisagi was still a sperm, thinking of 69...._

_This happened 849 years ago.... when I was still a young man... The vampires... blood-sucking fiends... who definitely ain't Edward Cullen material because he disgraced vampires... they haunted Soul Society. In fact, even the hollows were their prey. However, hollows were ugly creatures, so they definitely wouldn't be sucked on. Many shinigami were their food... However, the zanpakutou's can't cleanse them. In fact.... You actually have to stab them normally to kill them. Many vampires were killed... however... in the hierarchy system of Vampires, the top class... the purebloods... they... can make a shinigami a vampire... scary, huh?_

"Sure..." Ichigo, newly appointed captain of squad five, sighed as he listened to such old man talk.

_Yes, it's true... Many people turned on us. Even captains fell as prey to the purebloods. They became level F..._

"F for?" Renji, newly appointed captain of division 3, asked.

"Level Failure." Yamamoto replied as he continued.

_They lost their sanity... they gained bloodlust.... they started giving lovebites to everyone, even man to man, and that's pretty darn weird, wouldn't you say so? They had to be exterminated.... By the elites... the masters... the survivors..._

_So, the remaining shinigami decided to go at war with me. We fought tooth and nail, with chicken and ducks... even garlic, which, unlike popular demand, was ineffective. I had to unleash my bankai to kill them... Only around, 10 survived. Ginrei happened to be one... of course, they're all dead.  
_

"Don't use my Grandfather's name in a fiction story." Byakuya snorted at the mention of Ginrei.

"Oh, well, that's what you think." he sighed. "Well, it's your own interpretation, whether you think these bloodsuckers are real or not. You can treat this as a fairy tale if you would want to. Dismissed."

* * *

"Shiro-chan, do you think that Vampires are real?" a little hair-bunned girl popped up as she was walking back to her barracks with her childhood friend and his lieutenant.

"Baka, of course not. You've been reading too much Twilight. I told you not to go see New Moon in the Human World, right Hinamori?" he said in a monotone as Hinamori laughed forcefully.

"Haha... caught me there..."

"Oh well..." Matsumoto said. "At least they don't exist, even if they're real."

"Heh, if they do exist, at least it'll be something enjoyable like the war a year back." Kenpachi came up from nowhere and dropped down with Yachiru on his back.

"What are you doing..." Hitsugaya mumbled.

"Heh, just answering your question."

"Well, the thought of a vampire biting you is scary... I mean, what will happen if you're infected?"

"Beats me. However, I assure you, I won't be affected by such a bite."

* * *

Rukia wondered as she walked with Ichigo back to their squad. "What will you do if Vampires existed?"

"Well..." Ichigo thought. "I'll kill them, newly appointed 13 squad lieutenant." he teased as her face was fuming mad. Rukia was promoted as Ukitake's lieutenant after the war, of course, with plenty of persuasion from Byakuya, and they did the trick.

"Well, don't worry Rukia, I'm a captain too." Renji cried out as he patted her head. Her two best male friends, outranking her? Preposterous!

"But, I have a feeling..." Ichigo mumbled to himself. "That Gramps was telling the truth..."

* * *

_However, on the outskirts..._

"Heh, perfect opportunity..." A voice snickered as a mysterious shadow popped out.

"Don't let your guard down, Hanate. They're the shinigami."

"I'm sorry, Drake-sama." Hanate bowed to the superior as the latter asked him to get up.

"Anyway, it's best we scan the situation. After all, vampires can scan spiritual pressure too. Which one is sweet and juicy?"

"Well, Drake-sama." a girl with a scar across the face popped out. She looked well developed with a curvy body and she strutted and kissed Drake-sama on the lips.

"Heidi, quit putting our personal affair with work." Drake pushed her off but she overpowered him and kissed him more.

"Shut up, Drake." Heidi commanded as she scanned for spiritual pressure. "It seems I found a juicy, sweet captain for you."

"Wonderful." Drake laughed as he raised his eyebrow. "May I know his name? That's one of our techniques too, able to differentiate the spiritual pressure and find the owner's name."

"His name is..." Heidi said as she finally received it. "Toshiro Hitsugaya."

* * *

Yeap, the new fic's about vampires. No, it ain't twilight inspired. It's Vampire Knight inspired, so yea. Some themes will popped up from that manga. I will add in my own themes though, so don't worry, I'll explain it for you guys, okay?? XD


End file.
